Road to Sadism
by DauntlessFire
Summary: Eric's journey through Dauntless initiation


**A/N~ Eric is my absolute favorite character in Divergent, despite what other people might say or think. This is Eric before he was appointed as a Dauntless leader so his personality and habits may differ as a transfer from Erudite as opposed to a Dauntless member. He'll be slowly shaped into the Eric we all know and love. I also might have some tense issues because I'm not usually used to writing in present tense. Thanks~ **

**I do not own anything (except my OCs) and all rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

**Chapter 1**

_Choices_

It's the day of the Choosing Ceremony.

Eric brushes his dark hair away from his eyes as he stands in his spot in the line of sixteen-year-olds of every faction. His dark eyes scan the crowd of people in each faction; the sea of gray in Abnegation, the red and yellow of Amity, Candor's black and white, Dauntless black, and finally, the faction he was born in, the faction in which he had spent sixteen long years of his life—Erudite. Of course his parents are sitting in the front row of the Erudite, ready to see their son make his choice. Ready to see their son make the _wrong _choice.

He had been told countless times how _important_ knowledge is and how _foolish_ the other factions are compared to Erudite. It is obvious that his parents want him to choose Erudite. After all, he is their only son, and it would be _shameful_ for the son of two Erudite leaders to transfer factions.

But he has other obligations. More pressing ones that would guarantee a satisfying new life. His aptitude test results just confirmed his decision.

"Tobias Eaton."

A boy with dark brown hair walks to the center of the room to where Jeanine, the Erudite council representative, is standing. It is Erudite's turn to conduct the Choosing Ceremony this year. She hands the boy, Tobias, the knife and he grips it tightly, taking a deep breath. It is expected for him to choose Abnegation. He is a Stiff after all.

Eric's eyes narrows as Tobias walks towards the Dauntless coals, a determined glint in his dark blue eyes. A wave of shocked murmurs runs through the Abnegation crowd as Tobias drips his blood on the Dauntless coals and walks towards his new faction, his jaw set and his eyes hard. The name Eaton was well known throughout the factions. Tobias's father, Marcus, was one of the most influential members on the council and now his own _son_, a faction transfer? Unheard of.

The corner of Eric's mouth twitches. A Stiff wouldn't be very much competition.

"Eric Davis."

_Not for long,_ Eric thinks as he struts up to Jeanine. The look in her steely gray eyes reminds him of his mission. A mission he cannot, no, _will _not fail.

He takes the knife she offers him and strides confidently over to the Dauntless bowl, not even glancing at Erudite's metal bowl, which was filled with water.

Without thinking, he presses the knife tip to the palm of his hand, slicing downwards, and lets his dark red blood ooze onto the burning coals. He smirks, savoring the moment; his blood sizzling on the coals, the throbbing pain in his palm, the looks of outrage on his parents' faces, the small flicker of satisfaction that Jeanine shows in her eyes.

With the smirk still plastered on his face, he walks towards the Dauntless initiates and waits with his arms crossed, fidgeting a little.

The last person makes their choice, Erudite, and the Dauntless initiates are ushered out first.

Eric uncrosses his arms and turns to follow them but crash collides into Tobias, who is talking to another transfer from Erudite, Charlotte, a girl he knew all too well.

"Move it, Stiff," Eric snaps impatiently, shoving past him and following the Dauntless crowd.

Tobias shoots him a dirty look, although his facial features softens it a little to make it look curious and thoughtful.

"Hey Eric," Charlotte says, leaving her conversation with Tobias to with Eric. She smiles at him, but he knows her smiles, like his, are more for show than genuine.

"Hello," Eric grunts. He quickly falls into pace with the other Dauntless, ready for the running, the thrill, and the adventure.

He quickly races ahead of Charlotte, the cool feeling of the wind blowing through his hair and the feeling of exhilaration tells him that he had made the right choice. They arrive at the train station and the Dauntless fan themselves out, hurling themselves sideways into the train cars. Eric does the same, landing heavily and grabbing the doorframe, trying to steady himself. A hand grabs hold of his forearm and pulls him in roughly, making him tumble into the person next to him.

He regains his balance, flicking his hair away from his face and glancing around. Charlotte was the one who pulled him in, and Tobias was the one he crashed into. He feels a twinge of heat on his face.

"I was fine on my own," he tells Charlotte. He has always had a strong sense of pride, and now it was partially damaged.

The other boy in their train car, a Dauntless born initiate, laughs. "Everyone has trouble with the train the first couple of times. I'm Zeke, by the way."

"I'm Eric," he says, sizing him up. He is shorter than Eric, which makes him feel more confident about this whole thing.

His eyes flickers towards Tobias who is watching their short conversation with his left shoulder leaned against the wall. They lock eyes and a hint of a sneer plays on Eric's lips. Tobias parts his lips a little like he is about to say something but then he shuts them. Eric smirks.

He looks outside and watches the buildings from the factions pass by, squinting his eyes against the piercing glow of the setting sun over the horizon. He taps his foot impatiently, itching to get to the Dauntless compound.

About thirty minutes later, they arrive. Eric's eye twitches a little. The Dauntless are jumping off the train and onto a rooftop with a good distance's gap in between. Eric notices Tobias's eyes widen at the sight and he feels a bit more confident. Swallowing his fear, he jumps.

His sneakers slam into the cement and he quickly steadies himself and brushes himself off. He glances behind him to see that Tobias, Zeke, and Charlotte making their way safely onto the rooftop.

The Dauntless are gathering around a hole in the cement. It is deep, dark, and intimidating.

"Attention!" One of the Dauntless leaders shouts. "You must find the courage the jump off this ledge and down into whatever may lie below. Initiates first. If you do not jump, I suggest that you should leave."

Eric smirks uncertainly and is about to step forward when Charlotte pushes past him and stands on the edge of the ledge. She takes a deep breath, bracing herself, and jumps. He hears no sickening crunch of a body slamming into cement so he figures that she is fine. A few cheers even rise up from the hole.

Eric steps forward confidently. He already does not like the fact that Charlotte beat him to the punch but now he will have to settle for second best. Without a second thought, he leaps off the ledge and hurls himself into the darkness. He was caught by a net down below and a few people helped him off the net and back onto his feet.

He smiles as his eyes adjust to the darkness of the Dauntless compound.

He is ready.


End file.
